


No one wrote a book on how to date a villain

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Darcy Lewis is Victor von Doom's sister, Darcy is hard on Tony because of Civil War (canon), Darcy is more on the villian side, Darcy is on Steve's side, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I had to add Luis because he is the perfect villian assist, Steve is a good guy, ant-man mentions, just a tad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: Darcy Lewis is Victor von Doom's baby sister, half sister but still close family. Close enough to have a bit of villainy in her.More like villain by association.She gets rescued by Steve Rogers and no one approves of the resulting relationship.But hey, no one wrote a dating guide on how to date a villain so they'll just do they best that they can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea on tumblr, I don't want to take any credit for it all, no.  
> I'm not on tumblr so I don't know how it works. I don't know who had the original idea.  
> The idea of : If the villain was trying to court a hero. So I immediately thought, hey! Darcy and Steve  
> So, all credit goes to who ever came up with idea of a hero and villain.  
> I'm just imagining if it was these two caught up in the situation.  
> Thanks for reading.

Darcy Lewis had learned the hard way that she couldn’t escape her family legacy, she couldn’t escape the reputation that preceded her but she sure as hell could try to escape the problems that came with that legacy.

Darcy saw the bane of her very existence from across the packed room and did her best to attempt a quick getaway.

She swore under her breath as her high heels impeded her movement and she almost lost her glass for her efforts. Her sweet pink drink tipped dangerously on the rim of the glass.

Johnny Storm could move fast when he chose to.

“Hey, Darcy.” He smiled brightly at her, stretching out his greeting to look her over. She was dressed in latest fashions of the season and she knew that she looked sophisticated. “I figured that you’d be here.” He gestured wildly about him at the art gala decorations around the museum.

“Johnny, we are never ever going to be together.” She wasn’t swayed by his good looks, although she did admire his evening wear. He was a male model and she had to remind herself that most of the female population had probably had a run at him. The Human Torch wasn’t into monogamy.

“It makes sense though,” he persisted as he leaned in to play with a stray curl that had escaped her pinned up hair. “Your brother is always trying to get with my sister. It would be a great story for the grandkids one day.”

“One, just because Victor stalks Sue doesn’t make it romantic,” Darcy swatted his hand away causing him to pout dramatically. “Two, I don’t want to get anywhere near enough to reproduce with you.” She shuddered at the thought.

Johnny opened his mouth with a smart retort at the ready but someone had placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

“Son, I don’t think the lady is interested in what you’re offering her.” Darcy felt as if she was choking on fresh air. Captain America was chastising his almost twin.

Johnny was leaner with more styled hair but they could be twins. Both blonde and ridiculously good looking. But the look that the Captain was giving Johnny was very stern.

“I’ll see you later Darcy,” Johnny practically growled as the hand on his shoulder pressed down hard enough to make him wince.

“No, you won’t Storm.” The Captain’s eyes were hard and his face spoke volumes. “Take a hike.”

Darcy could only stare as Johnny walked off, his anger palpable. Steam slowly pouring off him. She hoped that the suite was flame retardant.

“Thank you,” she offered gratefully. “I’ve been trying to tell him that I’m not interested, for months now but he just keeps at it.”

“No problem, I don’t like seeing a lady being put into a corner.”

She smiled at him, until she remembered who she was and who he was. “You saved me, you don’t know who I am. I’m Victor von Doom’s sister. You shouldn’t be seen with me. You’re Captain America and you’re a good guy. People will talk.” She felt her stomach plummet. He had been so kind and to a villain’s baby sister.

It was awful, she had genuinely felt a spark of something in the air between them. Her smile fell, “My name is Darcy Lewis. I kept my mother’s maiden name but Victor is my brother. Half-brother but he’s family and family counts for everything.” He didn’t even flinch under the onslaught of her verbal spillage.

He just took her free hand carefully and gently clasped it between his much larger, slightly calloused hands. “You are much more than your family legacy and I hope that when you look at me, you see more than the shield. It was a pleasure to meet you Darcy Lewis, I’m just plain Steve Rogers. I hope that you can look past the image.”

Darcy nodded. Her world view had just been altered. She had been hiding away under her brother’s shadow for her entire life. She stayed in the family homes and she had lived a sheltered life. She had spent most of her life listening to Victor badmouth Steve and his friends. Superheroes and do-gooders. Reed Richards or the Avengers, they had all been frowned upon. People like them just fell under a certain category.

So, she could only offer up a hesitant smile, “It has been a pleasure to meet you as well, Steve.” She called upon years of tutoring to straighten her spine and dip a little bow.

Darcy decided that just for this time, just for now maybe she could let go of the family pressure. “Would you like to go get a drink with me?” She shook her almost empty glass.

Steve nodded and offered her an arm. “I’d like that.” Darcy slotted her arm and she shivered as goose bumps raced across her arm.

Steve noticed and maybe he thought that she was uncomfortable because he kept her a careful distance away. She sighed, if she was going to hell tonight then dammit, she was going all in. So, she tugged his arm closer to hers so that they stood shoulder to almost shoulder. He was much taller than her, even with her heels on.

“Sorry, it’s just that you’re the first lady I’ve talked to in a long time,” he apologized as he led her to the bar. “Besides Natasha and Pepper Potts. Some ladies at Shield. Thor’s lady friend, Doctor Jane Foster.” He blushed under her scrutiny. “It’s just I haven’t been on a date in while.”

Darcy couldn’t help laughing. He was almost as bad as she was. He was trying so hard to be a gentleman. “Not that this is a date,” Steve went on. “I’d have to ask you out properly and then it would be a date.”

“Relax, Steve.” Darcy patted his hand reassuringly. “Let’s take it slow. Just a drink. Maybe you’ll have more luck with villains than with the ladies of shield.” He laughed as if he thought that she was joking.

She shook her head at his innocence, she wasn’t joking. Not everyone could be super heroes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

Chapter Two : Awkward Encounters of the worst kind

 

* * *

 

 

The second time that Darcy sees Steve, things are moving so fast that it's an adrenaline rush that spikes through her bloodstream. Darcy loves danger as much as she loves designer shoes, that is to say quite a lot.

She is surrounded by Doom security, as per her agreement with Victor. She leaves a designer store in time to hear a familiar cackle and a loud explosion from the bank nearby. Her brother has been busy it seems.

The front doors of the bank release a noxious cloud of chemicals and crumbling concrete.

"You need to get to safety, miss." One of her henchmen say but she looks up at the sky in time to see Ironman make a dramatic entrance.

The doombots are giving Ironman a workout from the look of it but her brother is hastily making a getaway. After his dramatic super villain monologue, of course.

"Get the car," Darcy instructs as she notices that Steve has joined the fray. She can only stand on the sidewalk as passersby bump her. Civilians are either running in panic or talking selfies. Darcy smiles grimly at the lack of preservation in her species.

Her minions are bringing the SUV's to corner that she stands on. Black, expensive cars lining up in a row in front of her. "Get the bags in, please." She hands off her shopping and heads to the scene of her brother's latest crime.

If only Victor didn't boast so much, she wishes but it is a futile wish because her brother will never change.

"Another one bites the dust." Ironman is also quick to boast of his conquests she notes. His synthesized voice bounces off the surrounding buildings.

That just makes him another idiot in Darcy's book. She nods grimly as a cement block sails a little too close to Ironman and it grazes his suit with a horrendous shriek.

He had that coming, she thinks. Steve is fighting the bots, knocking them down like dominos and she has to admit that she is very impressed with his fighting technique.

Even if he is fighting the doombots. She had recently taken to naming them individually. If it looks like a Dave, then that is what she calls it.

"Miss?" The security resort to tugging at her and she yanks her hand back with a dark look that has sent lesser men fleeing.

She is part Doom after all, there is darkness in her soul.

Darcy turns back to fray in time to see that the doombots are carrying bags of cash. How very 80's villain of Victor, she thinks. The family doesn't need the money since most of the money is invested electronically.

They buy all their weapon parts online. This is just another distraction so that Victor can get a small window to visit with Sue Storm. Her brother is disturbingly predictable sometimes.

Ironman dives down and hefts a doombot around the ankle and proceeds to fling it into the side of a building. He has a gleeful flair for destruction maybe in another life they could have been friends.

The chunk of wall manages to hit Steve hard enough to knock him down.

Darcy ignores everything around her. She automatically feels herself running towards Steve. It's like an out of body experience almost.

She can hear her guards shouting at her but her legs are moving fast, she'll feel the burn later and these heels will probably be in ruin.

"Steve?" She calls even as she stumbles over the rubble. Her left leg twists painfully but she falls to her knees in front of the Avenger.

"I'm fine, Darcy," Steve murmurs. But she notices the blood welling from various cuts on his face. It leaves a deeply unsettling feeling in the pit of her belly. "The shield got most of the damage."

Darcy leaps to her feet and notices a small group of tourists gaping at them. Some of them are filming this on their phones.

She's left her bag with the security so she grabs a bag of money from one of the doombots passing her. "Thanks Claude." She calls as he goes on his way to attack Johnny Storm who has just joined in.

Darcy looks at the tourists, her eyes look for anything that can assist Steve.

"You," she practically yells at a little kid who's clutching several bags of candy.

The kid approaches reluctantly until she hands him a handful of money, the way the kid's light up, its scary. He hands her his haul of candy.

"Thanks lady," the kid says before running off. He knows a good deal when he sees it.

Darcy returns to Steve's side. She opens the bags and pulls out several candy bars and an energy drink.

She tears the candy bar open and pops open the energy drink. She hands both to Steve as he slowly sits up.

"Darcy did you just steal a little kid's Halloween candy?" he asks, sounding shocked.

"I didn't steal it, Steve. Now eat up and drink the damn drink. The sugar is good for you. The chocolate should help. That's what Remus said." She rambles when she's nervous.

Steve hesitantly accepts her offering. He looks better already. "Language." She chooses to glare at him.

"I paid the kid, I didn't steal it from him," she says quickly.

"You paid him with stolen money."

"He didn't mind," Darcy smiles cheerfully.

"He is now an accessory to a crime," Steve shakes his head ruefully.

"He was clearly a minor, he'd get off with a warning at the most," she waves off the concern. "I got you candy, don't complain."

"Darcy, I'm not complaining," Steve sputters, "who's Remus?" he remembers to ask with a frown.

"A character from the Harry Potter books." They are on his list, she knows this.

"You used stolen money..." He tries again really he does, but she needs him to stop sweating the little stuff.

So Darcy silences him the only way that she knows how, she kisses Steve to shut him up.

He tastes delightfully like the chocolate that she just got him and its a wonderful kiss.

His lips are soft.

"What's a little crime between friends?" Darcy asks before she gets to her feet and walks away.

With an extra sway to her hips, because she knows that he's got his eyes on her she walks to her security and gets in the waiting car. Her security guys are not happy with who she has been consorting with.

The last thing she sees as the car leaves, is Captain America with a small smile on his lips and he looks happy and maybe a little dazed.

It's been a good day, Darcy thinks as she licks her lips that still taste like chocolate.


	3. How to have your first date with a villain

Darcy straightened out her summer dress so that it fell over her knees in soft folds. She sat up on the park bench as Steve jogged up to her spot. This had been a mutually decided neutral zone for them both. 

"Hi, you look beautiful sweetheart." His smile was blinding. He put his hands on his hips.

Darcy was trying to pay attention to what he was saying, but she could only marvel at the fact that he hadn't even broken out in a sweat and her eyes were drawn to the way his t-shirt flexed over the span of his muscles. 

"Hi, Steve. Thank you. It's far too early to be exercising." 

"Well, at least I'm not the only one." He smirked widely at the hot and flustered guy who ran by them. He earned himself a very dirty look.

"Are you being a troll to the nice non-enhanced man Captain?" Darcy grinned, proud of him.

Steve ducked his head, "Maybe a little."

She held out a cup to him. "I got us coffee."

Steve took the cup and sat down beside her. He took a sip, "You didn't steal this did you?" 

He laughed heartily at his joke, but she merely smiled.

"No, don't be silly." It was the muffins that had been stolen. It was healthy to get a head start on villainy first thing in the morning. Then she could enjoy the rest of the day. She offered him the paper bag filled with baked goods but he shook his head.

"I was glad to hear from you," she changed the topic quickly. She played with the plastic rim of her cup.

"I thought that Facebook was the easiest way to find you." Steve looked concerned. "People tagged us in the pictures that they took. Doom wasn't angry with you?"

"Victor tried Facebook once but then he and Reed Richards got into it and the phone blew up. My brother doesn't do well around electronics. But he doesn't know about us, I mean there isn't much to tell about, yet." She grinned up at him.

"Not yet." His eyes darkened as he leaned in but her henchman cleared his throat. 

Darcy glowered at the stupid man. The minion quickly stepped away. 

"Tell me something?" Steve asked softly. He stared into her very soul. "Something personal."

"I'm a political science major. I kind of had to study something that will be beneficial to my country," she replied. "Our extradition treaty is pretty solid if you need a safe place to go."

Steve looked a little shocked. 

"I see the way that Tony Stark looks down at you," she spoke quickly and in a hushed voice. "He doesn't like being second best to anyone. Especially not to the world's first Avenger. I'm not trying to overstep but I saw him the other day. He works well with the Hulk but he kind of blanks out the rest of you. You, the Black Widow and Hawkeye, you handle the situation like professionals. You have a fluidity that's to be admired. I'm sorry if I said too much but I don't like standing by letting good people get trampled on."

It seemed like her truth had struck a chord because Steve's shoulders slumped, "I'm doing my best with the team. Tony is just holding on a little too tightly to his past. He gets angry when he remembers that I knew his dad. Shield didn't offer him the best start either."

"When he snaps, and I know he will because men like him can't contain their ego's, you have a place with me." Darcy squeezed his hand. The conversation was getting too heavy."Tell me something about you?"

"I like art." He offered a little shyly, "I like looking at good art and drawing."

Darcy smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful hobby to have. Maybe you could show me your work sometime?"

His reply was cut off as his phone beeped. He took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. "I'm so sorry Darcy but duty calls."

She got to her feet. "I understand." She took a moment to appreciate his too tight shirt.

Steve stood and he took both their coffee cups and threw it into a nearby trash can. He came back to her and he clasped her gently around her waist. "I am sorry." He stole a kiss before her henchmen could complain again and then he was gone.

Darcy was definitely proud of her boy. 


	4. First gifts from a villain

Steve sat on his couch holding onto what was left of the candy that Darcy had given him. He admired the festive Halloween colors, the orange, black and gold foil paper. 

It had been a few days since their first attempt at a date and he fervently wanted to try again because his girl deserved better. 

He grinned like a fool, glad that no one could see him. He had a girl. Bucky would've been so pleased for him.

Thankfully, before his mind wandered into that sad train of thought, there was a knock at his door. 

Steve hastily hid his candy under a cushion, if Clint was at the door he'd be a pain until he got what he wanted. 

He opened the door to find Natasha waiting on the other side. 

"I found this guy." She gestured over her shoulder. "He's here to make a delivery. It's for you and I'm sure that you don't want Tony to see this."

Natasha walked into his apartment with an older man trailing her. 

"Thanks Tasha." Steve scoped out the man. But he seemed non-threatening. He looked old, slightly leaning over the large item he was delivering.

Natasha took a seat on the couch, content to observe which was fine with Steve because out of everyone in the tower, he trusted her implicitly.

"Are you Steel Rogers?" the old man squinted at the delivery sheet in his hand.

"Yes, sir this is Steel Rogers." Natasha managed to keep a straight face. 

Steve rubbed a hand over his face. "Who's it from?"

"I'm just the family retainer. I'd do anything for my young miss." The old man winked dramatically.

"Okay, thanks." Steve signed quickly just to get the odd old man out of the tower as fast as possible. Natasha was right, if the old man worked for the Doom family then Tony would tease Steve mercilessly.

As it was, Tony was always going on about his mysterious brunette.

"Thank you." Steve looked inquiringly at the man.

"The name is Stan. You're welcome Steel." He took his paperwork and left. 

"Open it," Natasha demanded. 

He almost groaned when he noticed that she'd found his candy.

Steve carefully opened the paper wrapped canvas. It was large enough and thin enough to be a painting. 

His phone rang then.

He answered when he saw that it was Darcy,  his eyes widened when he saw the exquisite painting. 

He propped it against a wall and walked backwards to better see it. Natasha whistled around a mouth full of chocolate. 

"Hey, Steve. Do you like it? I remembered that you like art."

"Hi, Darcy. Wow. It's incredible." He stared at the colors and he wanted to trace the brushwork with his fingers. 

"Good. That's great," Darcy replied and he could tell that she really cared about what he thought.

"I swear, I saw this painting on display last week at the museum. It was part of a show. This is great reproduction." It looked remarkably like an original, right down to the signature.

Darcy was quiet.

"You didn't steal this?" He gasped. Natasha had started laughing.

"Stealing is such a strong word," Darcy replied.

"No, you can't give me stolen art." He wasn't proud of how high his voice was getting. 

Natasha looked like she was going to keel over from laughing so hard at his misery. 

"You like art. I like you so I got you a great painting. You deserve nothing but the best." Darcy was firm.

"You like me?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Oh, look at the time. I have to go!" She didn't even sound remorseful for stealing, "I'm going through a canyon. Phone battery is on the last bar..."

Steve looked at his phone in shock. She'd put the phone down on him.

"Come on Steel," Natasha patted his shoulder, "I know you. You won't rest until its back with the rightful owner. We'll break in to the museum and return it."

Yes, Natasha was the best.

"You aren't gonna go after Darcy?" He had to ask.

"The Doom siblings, yes don't make that face, I'm a spy. I know who she is. The siblings are a two on the danger scale, sure they test our skills but I'd rather deal with them compared to some of the scum I've seen." Natasha sighed dramatically. "She makes you happy. I haven't seen you smile in a while."

"Thanks Tasha." Steve hugged her, even if she tried to resist him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fluffy absurdity.  
> I'm super grateful to those of you who have left amazing comments. I appreciate every single one of you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started writing this chapter many times, only to give up very quickly.
> 
> I had a review(that I have since deleted). It was from someone called SJ. It wasn't a critical review about the story. This story that is a ridiculous bit of fluff. It was a direct attack on me.
> 
> This person told me that I was a cliché and to "DO BETTER".  
> I was horrified. I wanted to delete everything that I had ever written on this site. I felt like I was a failure. I legit felt sick to my stomach.  
> But before I clicked on delete, I told myself to check out SJ's profile. After all, this had to be an incredible writer who was tearing me down. They had to have wonderful stories under their belt already to feel the need to tear me down.  
> SJ was a guest. A blank space. A void of negativity.
> 
> I'm horrified by this behavior. People post stories on this site for free. I can attest to the fact that I don't want to write because of this person.  
> Be kind, if you don't like something then don't read it.  
> I'm sorry for not updating sooner but please understand that this guest review left me feeling like my writing was not worth much.  
> Sorry for the rant.

Darcy sat enjoying the last sips of her coffee at breakfast when she was interrupted. Thankfully Viktor had left for the day, muttering something about Namor and Sue Storm. Asking led to problems that she did not need.

"So, can I see her majesty?" the visitor at the front door heckled the guard.

Darcy closed her eyes and braced herself. "Let him in, Hans."

"Yeah, Hans. Let me in." The whirlwind of energy called Luis headed her way.

"Its not Hans," the henchman retorted.

"That's the name I gave him." Darcy smiled and beckoned Luis into the kitchen. "Morning Luis. What can I do for you today?"

"Hi, your majesty," he replied pulling a chair out and sitting down.

"Call me Darcy." She reminded him again.

"Okay, she-who-must-not-be-named," Luis gave her blinding grin. But that was the reason she liked him. Luis the procurer of items that were rare and hard to come by. He was her go to guy for information and Darcy liked that he was so casual with her.

"So, I was back at the museum with my cousin Hector. Because the tour guide for the artwork?" He smirked. "Damn, she's worth a second visit. I was all up in that honey's face when I noticed, dude." He huffed irritably. "Dude, the painting that I liberated for you is back on the wall. The tour guide said Captain America returned the stolen painting. What gives, your highness?" He managed to inject as much judgment as possible with a raised eyebrow that almost disappeared under the brim of his cap.

"It's still just Darcy," she replied. "I don't have any title. My brother is the dictator."

"Yes, fine but tell me about Captain America?" He leaned in. "How did Captain America get that painting?"

"Uh, it was gift for him." She wasn't blushing. Darcy tried to cover her face with her long curls.

"You wanted the painting for him? Oh, you've got it bad for the Cap!" Luis was outright laughing at her awkwardness.

"What?" She waved a hand and lifted her empty cup. She took a sip and almost choked on the cold dregs of coffee. She recovered a little, Luis just calmly got her a glass of water. She sipped on that just to buy time. But Luis was having none of her distraction. He looked her straight in the eyes and grinned shamelessly.

Darcy slumped down in her seat. Her defeat clear in the lines of her body. "Fine. You figured it out. I maybe like him. A little. Maybe enough to attempt a relationship type of situation."

Luis chuckled heartily, "Your brother must be fuming."

"Uh, Victor doesn't know." She wished the earth would open to swallow her up. Of all the people to witness her mortification, it had to be Luis. At least he was discreet when it came to her.

"No, way." He whistled.

"It's still early stages," Darcy quickly defended herself. "I just don't know what to do." The last part came out like a weak defeat. "How do I do something nice for him?"

"Well, instead of a grand felony kind of gesture, you could try the regular stuff," Luis offered.

Darcy sat up, eager for the assistance. She had no friends to talk to about her personal life. She had acquaintances and hangers on. "What would you suggest then?"

Luis nodded and rubbed his hands together, as if he had all the relationship experience in the world. "Start with simple."

"Like a dinner date?" Darcy asked hope kindled, finally breathing properly again.

"Yeah, a nice dinner for two. Candlelight. Some wine. Maybe lots of wine. You're golden."

"Okay," Darcy was already planning in her mind. "Italian maybe. Pasta is good. He seems like a guy who can appreciate carbs."

"Simple," Luis firmly reminded her.

But Darcy was already thinking of all the top restaurants in the city and which chef she would be abducting. Steve deserved the best after all.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
